Evil Isn't Born It's Made
by GivenNotStolen
Summary: The Evil Queen brings Robin back to life because to win she has to convice her other self that they are one... Hood Mills Family on the way. Can I resist some Evil Outlaw Queen? Ah dunno probably not, ya never know. And how will he react to his soulmate being two people now? OutlawQueen or OutlawQueenQueen or EvilOutlaw? ... Dunno includes Robin and the 2 Reginas.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** So I asked on Twitter if I should write down this new idea I had... well as by popular demand... :) _  
_Thank you for liking it so much. Hope I'll get some feedback for this. I'd like to continue it._  
 _Don't worry about my other stories I'll continue those as well and am planning on updating soon._

 _ **Dislcaimer:** I own nothing._

 _ **Summary** : The Evil Queen bring Robin back to life because to win she has to convice her other self that they are one... Hood Mills Family on the way. Can I resist some Evil Outlaw Queen? Ah dunno probably not, ya never know. How does Robin fit in there? And how will he react to his soulmate being two people now?_

* * *

 **Evil Isn't Born. It's Made.**

It felt different. Not as if she were someone else. But different. Similar to when he had kissed her while not having her heart. But not quite like it.  
He has already noticed it the first time they kissed after she had brought him back alive to Storybrooke. Somehow he felt more connected to her than he already did before but he couldn't say why. And so far she hadn't answered him.  
Yesterday he thought he'd give her some time. He was sure it was quite overwhelming for her that he was back.  
He knew she was awake. Has been for a few minutes now. Her breathing gave her away although she kept her eyes closed.

"Gina", he said. He knew she never really liked that nick name. Well at least not after the missing year, he realised thinking about it.

"Hmmm?", she asked smiling.

"I want the truth", Robin said softly but demanding, "what's going on? How did you bring me back? Where are the kids and why is no one looking for you? Aren't they worried?"

She swallowed. Then a laugh left her lips. He wanted the truth? She couldn't help it. She hadn't intended to but she was actually falling for him and knew why Regina loved this man so much.

It was Robin who spoke up then, "you're her. I mean you're her. But you're not her. This is ... how?"

He was trying to put the pieces back together. This wasn't the Regina he knew but at the same time it was.

"You're right", she said. And he wanted the truth. Had asked for it.

She knew he would run away in a few seconds anyway. She would have to find him then and catch him.

"I am her. That precious heroine woman you fell in love with", the Queen said, "well she wanted to impress the two idiots and their hero friends and thought it was an amazing idea to get rid of her dark side."

Robin rubbed his hands over his face, "how often do I have to tell her to accept herself for who she is and was?"

"Oh don't ask me. Wasn't my idea", the Queen said. Wondering why Robin was still next to her and not running off. Maybe she had underestimated him.

"So your Majesty", Robin said but she interrupted him, "I prefer 'Gina'".

"Gina", he said, "how and why did you bring me back and what's going on here?"

His hand was still resting over her stomach as she answered him, "I guess they didn't consider it safe for your son to be around me. So well the Merry Man went back to the Enchanted Forest with him. Henry is mostly at Emma's nowadays and 'Robin' is with Zelena. I'm sorry."

He could hear that she actually was sorry for that. He didn't understand why though. He thought he was being with Regina's dark self now. But maybe even that part of her had a soft spot for children.  
Robin sighed.

"I brought you back because I need your help. And also I want you back with 'us'", she said, "so I split my soul and the Dragon helped me with it as well."

"Thank you", Robin said. He was really glad to be back alive.

"I was planning on bringing Roland back. And I need to reunite with my other self so we could all get our happy ending. I need you for that. She won't listen to me."

Robin understood and simply put they all wanted to same thing. He just needed to convince Regina of it.  
The woman beside him looked so much like her but at the same time wasn't her. Or just partially.

"I can hear you thinking", she said, "I have her memories. She has mine as well. There's a connection between us. Not too strong but it's there. She doesn't know what I'm doing right now nor do I know what she's exactly doing. But we can guess that easily. There's still parts in both of us that overlap.  
Which is why we're in a tent in the Forest right now. Because I know that's the last place she will look for me. And not just because she doesn't expect me to be here but also because the forest reminds her of you and it hurts her to much.  
She cared deeply for you. Does. Not just her. We do. There's also Henry and your son and daughter.  
There's no change in those feelings towards these people."

"So how are you feeling towards Snow?", Robin asked her.

"I still want to have the heads of these two idiots on a spike if that's what you mean."

"It's been so long since she told your secret, Gina", Robin said.

The Queen interrupted him, "it isn't about that. She killed my mother, she took Mal's child away from her, her daughter brought your wife or my sister back to ruin our happy end. I just urgh."

Robin was hugging her my now, "I understand."

"How?"

"Nottingham", Robin said, "I've hated that man for forever. And if I'd see him again I can't say what I'd do to him."

"He's an imbecile", she laughed, "that one time he pretended to be you."

"He what?", Robin said not believing his ears.

She wasn't sure it was a good thing to tell him so much and so soon. But he would know if she would lie anyway. Also maybe talking to him could be useful. Maybe it would be easier for them to work together, „a long time ago. It was after Tinkerbell had let me to the tavern. Mother knew. She always knew most everything.  
She said she had found the man I was supposed to be destined to be with. And she had arranged for him to meet me. She had put a fake tattoo on Nottingham's arm.  
I knew it didn't feel right from the start. It didn't feel like, like this feels", she said running a finger carefully along Robin's cheek.

„So you were already -", Robin stopped. He didn't know how to put it into words. Not without risking the woman next to him to maybe react harsh.

„Evil?", she asked.

„Yeah", Robin said softly.

„There's something you should know about this", the Queen said, „evil isn't born it's made. And everyone has a bit of evil in them. Usually it's just more balanced. Most people don't get to the stage where good and evil actually grow into two different personas."

„So how did that happen?", Robin asked.

„Regina wasn't an angry child. But every now and then everyone gets angry. One day Cora wanted to get rid of Regina's favourite apple tree. That's where it started.  
Normally emotion runs free. Or sometimes bottles up and then explodes. But Regina didn't know she had magic. She was going to be one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. She had magic and Cora never allowed her to blow up. So her emotions bottled up but never found the release as they would with anybody else. They grew and grew and when Mother killed Daniel she exploded but there had already been too much energy. So much that it created a whole different side to her. Me. Like a whole different person. I know this sounds silly and weird."

„No, it doesn't", Robin said, „it sounds remarkable, to be honest. And also relatable to a degree."

"I've murdered people and I don't regret it. I would do it again", she said.

"So have I", Robin said which actually left her speechless for a moment, "a few soldiers", Robin continued, "and I've killed my stepfather. I was never allowed to go back to my family's grounds after that but it was worth it."

"So you're not poor?", the Queen asked him.

"My family is wealthy", he said, "but after I killed my stepfather I straight away left and never came back. Nottingham's been on my heels ever since."

"What does he have to do with that?"

"His family was friends with mine. And he's always suspected I killed Lord Locksley. But he could never prove it."  
Robin sighed then, "so what do we do now?"

"Well Regina told me yesterday that she'd rip my heart out. She's already done that in New York and doesn't realise that it won't kill me. She needs to understand that we are one person. That we can't live separated from each other for a very long time.  
So we need to convince her. But we're stubborn. Therefore that might take time. We also do need to get Roland back and we have to stop Hyde."

"Hyde?", Robin asked her.

"Have you by chance read this world's story about him?", the Queen asked.

"Oh Dr. Jekyll is real?", Robin asked.

"Very much so. A few days ago the heroes suggested we take Hyde's elixir to let Regina get rid of me. This is actually how this two whole different person thing happened."

"So how do we take him down and how do we get Roland back?", Robin asked her.

"Everyone has a weakness. Hyde's weakness happens to be a woman. So we go get her and well we can work on the details of the plan later on.  
She happens to be in the Enchanted Forest."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I put her there", she said, "and we can get there with these", she was holding up a few magic beans by now.

"Where did you get them?", Robin asked. As far as he knew all magic beans had been destroyed.

"The Dragon had a couple of them left and I stole these when I recently visited him."

"Stole?", Robin asked.

"Well I'm sharing my soul with a thief", the Queen said genuinely smiling at Robin.

"That you do", he said before giving a gentle peck to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:** Thank you all so much for leaving comments and loving the story. It really means a lot to me and motivates me to write more._  
 _I hope you're going to like this new chapter._  
 _Trying my best here._  
 _As I've stated on twitter before I've stopped watching the show after 5x21. So everything I put in here that is frankly related to it or the likes is pure luck or from what I might've recently read on twitter. I did watch one or two sneaks for episodes so far but that's about it._  
 _I don't mind if you keep watching the show. Please do so. I for myself just decided after 5x21 I won't anymore. We'll see how it goes once Sean is back._

 _Just wanted to point that out so in case you see anything that might not make sense with how the show is currently going along. I know mostly nothing of their plot atm. Sorry about that._

 _Hope you keep on reading and enjoying this. Please let me know. :)_

* * *

It took them about ten more minutes until the two of them finally got up.

"So the Enchanted Forest first?", Robin asked.

"Yes, but maybe we should change into some more fitting clothes", the queen answered still dressed in Regina's blue silk pyjamas from the night before. She had pretended to be her after bringing Robin back therefore had not been wearing her regal dresses in his presence.

"Well you could always wear one of these fabulous dresses you wore back in our land", Robin said smugly.

"Ah you'd like that, wouldn't you?", she said, "but as much as I love my clothes we should probably dress a little more like peasants."

"Why do I get the feeling you've done that before?", Robin asked.

"Maybe I have?", the queen said asking.

A few seconds later she was standing in front of Robin wearing some light brown clothing.  
It contained a cloak with a hood. Obviously some kind of long dress or skirt and to his surprise a sword. Her hair was messy, similar to that style she had had it in Isaac's alternate world but not braided this time and to him it looked indeed like she had done this before.

His own clothes had changed into something similar to what he was used to wearing in the Enchanted Forest. A little bit more messy but not too far off.

"You look dirtier", she said earning her a laugh from Robin.

"Oh have we met before?", Robin asked jokingly.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you", she said holding his gaze.

Neither said anything after that. And somehow suddenly the air around them felt pretty heavy.

"We should get going", she said facing away from him then.  
She had known it would happen. It was too soon though. And there was absolutely no space in her life for someone else than herself to focus on.  
 _Love is weakness,_ her mother's voice echoing through her mind.

It was what the Dragon had warned her about before sacrificing half of her soul. He had told her it would stay connected to the other part and there was a chance that if it was bound to the body and a few pieces of the remains of someone else's soul that it could attach itself to that person pretty fast and maybe in return change the soul bit as well and because it was still bound to her own soul part it might change her as well.

Her soul had already changed quite a bit recently because it had spent so much time in Regina's body in Storybrooke. It hadn't changed completely but it used to be as dark purple as it could be and as the Dragon had held her soul in his hand to split it it was already one or two shades lighter and had a few pink spots in it.

She hadn't given it much thought then. Her mind focused on more important things. But looking back now she realised that maybe it was Robin who was changing her a little.  
And maybe a bit of a change wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

"There's one more thing I need to do before we go though", she said changing into her royal attire.

"What is it?", Robin asked the queen.

"You wait here. I'll just quickly visit Mr. Hyde."

Robin nodded before she disappeared in a cloud of purple before his eyes.

"Ah your Majesty, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up", Hyde said as she appeared in his cell.

"Least I can trust my other half on knowing where to put people like you." Hyde was locked up. This was good and she had been right about her assumption.

"Why are you here?", he asked.

"Well well as far as I recall there's something or shall I say someone of yours that you'd like to have back."

His eyes widened, "but why would you? I mean there isn't anything I have that you could possibly want."

"There is. I need to know where he is", the Queen snarled.

"He?"

She rolled her eyes, "Henry of course."

"Last I saw him with this Swan girl in the red jacket."

"Don't be such an imbecile. Not that one. I mean Dr. Jekyll."

Hyde was laughing by now, "ah but why would I tell you that? And why would you need to find him."

"None of your business", said the queen, "as for the why well let's say I could make Lucy's poor miserable life a living hell."

He swallowed before saying, "how can I trust that you even know where she is?"

The queen conjured up a mirror, "well let's just see then", she said before the image of Lucy walking through the forest appeared in front of them. She watched Hyde trying to touch the mirror but as his hand almost reached it she flicked her wrist and the image disappeared, "so desperate, I see. Now where were we?"

"I'll tell you where he is. But let her be."

The queen thought for a moment, "how about this? I'll be generous today. I'll even bring her back to you and you can keep the mirror."

"Why would you do that?"

"Consider it a gift of the house. Oh and whilst we're at it maybe I could remodel this room a bit for you. Believe me with all the upcoming visits in your near future you'll need it.  
So where is Henry, Edward?"

It took another ten minutes before she appeared next to Robin in her peasant attire again.

"So are we ready to go now?", Robin asked.

"You don't want to know where I went?", the queen asked.

"As I've told you, her. Well actually both of you so very often, I trust you", Robin said smiling, "and I'm sure whatever you just did had to be done."

"I", she said, "thank you. I figured we need Dr. Jekyll's help to merge me and her back together in the end so I visited Hyde and he told me where to find Dr. Jekyll."

"Told you?", Robin just asked.

"Yeah well I might've threatened his girlfriend, wife, whatever she is to him by now."

"Ah", Robin smiled, "I was expecting to see that side of you sooner to be honest."

The queen rolled her eyes, "let's go then, thief".  
Truthfully she had expected that side of her sooner as well.  
It was weird but somehow she couldn't be mad at Robin or mean to him. It was as if they had known and liked each other for a really long time. And somehow they had.

Whilst she had been with Hyde Robin had put the tent away they had slept in this night and put all their belongings in a backpack that he had found by his old merry men campsite.

"By the way I promised Hyde we'd bring her back with us", she said as they walked a few more meters to where she wanted to create the portal with the magic bean.

"Huh?", Robin said not really understanding why she would do that.

" _Love is weakness_ ", she said, "usually people choose the things they love most over anything. Often times that's other people and not things. So quite frankly it's a weakness. According to Greek mythology even the most beautiful man on earth chose the love of the most beautiful woman above anything else he could desire. They didn't even know each other and too bad for him she was already married to a king and they started a war on that.  
But the point is, _love is weakness_."

"So you're planning on killing her then or?", Robin asked.

She shook her head, "no actually I'm planning on letting them have their life together. But of course we'll have to see if he's willing to coorporate with our plans first. If not I'm sure we could think of something."

"I didn't expect you to be so generous."

The queen sighed, "well not only do I know that love is weakness I also know what being alone for a long time feels like. And simply put, it sucks."

"You're not alone anymore", Robin said then squeezing her hand.

"I don't want to waste anymore time though", she said before throwing the bean on the ground a couple of meters in front of them.

"Then let's go", Robin said before pulling her with him through it.

* * *

"I will rip your heart out", the words were playing over and over in her head.  
She couldn't believe she had really said them. She didn't just say them. She had felt them. In that moment she was angry. And that scared her.  
Didn't she split herself to get rid of that part of her? To get rid of all the hatred and anger?  
Why was it even possible for her to feel this strong towards these emotions in her current state?  
Also she had already crushed the queen's heart. It didn't change anything so what good would doing it again do?

What she knew was that she was losing everything that connected her to Robin. Roland, his daughter, even a part of herself that Robin so freely had accepted.  
She was losing herself. What for?

May it be selfish but she wanted them all back. Apart from Henry she was feeling very much alone. Of course they all said they were there for her. But who really cared? And more importantly who did she care about?  
She was really glad she had Henry. He was everything to her. Always had been. But she did miss her own little family.

She wanted to be a better person. To be good. And she had been working on that for some time now. She owed that to everyone else and herself. And Robin who had stood by her side trying to make her see the good in herself so very often when she did not even dare look for it.

Robin. She missed him. Of course life went on without him. It always did after she lost someone she loved. But there were moments when she really deeply missed him. Maybe moments wasn't the right word. Maybe it was constant, more like.

He had sacrificed himself for her. He had loved her more than she would probably ever love herself. There had to be a way to make sure that at least his soul would rest where it belonged to. Maybe Hades did lie after all.  
She had to find out.

As she had just heard from Snow, hope was a choice. And this time she chose to believe.

Then again she also believed in the fact that no one would ever turn down her lasagna. She had made a plan with Snow and Charming to get Hyde to talk to them. To help them with getting rid of her darker side.

She was still struggling with herself if she really wanted that. But then again she was one of the good ones now. A hero, as Henry had called her. Even Robin had written her that she had become one.  
And heroes do the right thing and sacrifice.

So if that was it. If she had to sacrifice herself to save Henry then she would do it again. Even if it was from herself.

She could've conjured up a lasagna with her magic but her love for cooking and her pride stopped her from doing that. Also Henry said that magic always comes with a price. Therefore she had baked this one by herself. As usual.

Snow and her had talked to nurse Ratched earlier to tell them to not give Hyde anything to eat so they had a better chance at convincing him to talk and tell them what he knew.

It was a few minutes later that her jaw should hit the floor whilst entering Hyde's cell.  
She should've known that the Queen would be a step ahead of her.  
But then a smile crept onto her face as she looked up at Hyde.

Two could play that game and if by all means the queen wanted to play then who was she to refuse her majesty that wish.  
"Well Edward, what's the price then? I'm certain there's a way we might pay more than she does", Regina snarled standing right in front of Hyde now.

"Interesting", he said before turning around and walking back around his table to sit down on his chair. Comparing the queen's behaviour from earlier to Regina's now he chuckled. This would indeed become interesting soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** Thank you sooo much for reviewing and liking my story. I hope you'll still like it. _  
_Would be great if you'd continue to let me know. :)_  
 _Thank you in advance for reading._

* * *

A few moments later Robin landed on the soft forest floor in the Enchanted Forest. It took the Queen a second longer but then she landed half on top of Robin who let out an almost silent, 'oompf'.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry", Robin said, "I just didn't expect it."

She was getting up then. Smoothing down the leaves from the lower part of her skirt before holding her hand out to Robin which he gladly accepted before pulling himself off of the ground with her help.

"So do you have an idea where to look first?", Robin asked her then standing next to her.

"I'd love to find Roland as soon as possible. But let's find Lucy first. I mean I don't want to risk Roland meeting someone we don't know who might be a threat and I also don't want him to walk so many hours."

Robin nodded, "that's reasonable. So do we know where she is?"

"She seemed to be living in that village not far off the troll bridge. So I'd say probably half an hour from where we are now"

"Well then let's go", Robin said leading her to the path that was just a few meters away from them.

They didn't say much from then on. Every now and then Regina had to shake some memories out of her mind.  
A lot had happened here. In this land. On this path in the forest.  
Cora had prevented her from leaving Leopold by using magic here.  
She had met Belle when the woman was about to run away from Rumple.  
Numerous encounters with Snow had happened along the path.  
This time though they were looking for Lucy. And she needed to concentrate on that now and not spent any moments on memories past.

After about twenty minutes they had taken a right turn to get a bit deeper in the forest. The village wasn't far now.

She didn't want to meet a lot of people in case someone might recognise her. She didn't know how people would react to her being back in their land. Well hers technically. But she didn't want to find out either. They had to focus on other tasks. Therefore she was really glad that as soon as they could make out the village they saw an old lady sitting on a stone knitting close to them.

"Excuse me", Robin said approaching the woman with the queen on his heels, "we are looking for Miss Harris, do you happen to know where we can find her?"

The old lady just pointed to a small well on the other side of the path, "the one over there".

"Thank you", Robin said smiling. The lady had already turned away from them though. She didn't really seem fond talking about Lucy.

They walked the few meters across the path to the well, "Miss Harris?", Gina asked.

The woman who didn't seem much younger than the queen herself looked up at them, "that depends who's asking."

It was then that Robin noticed the woman wasn't wearing any shoes, "I'm Robin and that's my wife Gina", he said ignoring the slightly shocked look on the queen's face, "a friend of ours asked to look for you."

"I don't have any friends", Lucy laughed dryly before turning back to fetch some more water from the well.

The queen took a step forward then and placed her hand on the other woman's arm.

"Edward, well Henry said you'd say that."

That finally got Lucy's attention, "is he alright? Where is he?"

Robin turned around to see if anyone else was close by before saying, "there's more to the story but he's in a land without magic. Where we just came from. And he's threatening a whole town so Edward is locked up in a cell."

"Looks like they got the situation under control then", Lucy said.

"He asked for you", Gina said.

"Whatever happened to his precious fiancée Lisa?", Lucy snarled.

"To be honest, I don't know", Gina said, "how about this. You come back to our land with us. You can decide what you want to do but maybe you could at least just see what he wants? Looks to me like there isn't much you have here. And we could garantuee you a warm place to stay in our land and I think Belle could use some help in the library these days if that'd be a job you'd like to do."

"And why would I trust two strangers?", Lucy said.

"You won't have to. But I doubt there's much that's worse than your current state of life", the queen said.

"Can we go then?", Lucy asked to Robin's surprise.

"Don't you have anything to pack?", Robin asked her.

Lucy just shook her head.

"Not even shoes?"

"I don't -", she was about the say when her feet were engulfed in a small purple cloud before some brown boots appeared on her feet.

"You have magic?", Lucy asked lowly.

"Scared now?", the queen asked.

"No I've just never seen it in person", Lucy said, "oh and thank you for the shoes."

"You're welcome", Gina said, "we should go though."

The three of them walked the path back a little bit towards where Robin and her majesty had come from. They didn't want to walk through the whole village so they walked a few meters back towards the next turn and chose to take a left this time.

"So are we walking to that new land?", Lucy asked then.

"No, we can't. We have to use a portal", the queen said, "but we need to find our son first."

Robin smiled as she referred to Roland as 'their' son.

"Your son is not with you?", Lucy asked.

"That's a longer story", Robin said not wanting to shock the woman more with all the things that happened to them in the past few weeks. Also as she had pointed out earlier they were complete strangers to each other so why trust her?

They had been walking for a few more hours before they decided to set up camp for the night.  
Lucy had already retired to the tent whilst Robin and the queen were sitting on a log next to the small fire they had made so Robin could cook some beans and the rabbit he had caught earlier.

Lucy and him had eaten and it wasn't that bad to be honest but the queen hadn't touched anything.

"You need to eat something. You havent't eaten anything since yesterday", Robin said. Truthfully she had eaten something the day before and even then it hadn't been much.

"I'm not hungry", she said but her stomach seemed to betray her as it chose that moment to groan loudly.

"Gina", Robin said more like a question.

She didn't want to tell anyone but she knew Robin wouldn't give up until he knew the truth, "I've been feeling fat recently."

"You're not fat", Robin said turning completely towards her now touching her cheek with his hand.

"I feel like it though also it smells weird", she said, "the food."

"It doesn't smell weird", Robin said putting his other hand on her hips, "and you aren't fat."

"Because you can see that with all the layers of clothing I'm wearing", she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well", Robin said quietly letting his gaze wander all the way down to her stomach and back up, "if you'd let me I could prove that I'm right."

"More like that I'm right", she said, "but go ahead."

Robin hadn't really expected her to accept his offer but he wouldn't back down now. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen her half naked before. But it had been quite a while and for some reason there was a strange feeling like butterflies in his stomach currently.  
He let his other hand glide down over her body until both his hands met in front of her stomach. She was wearing a scarf so he carefully removed that first before unbottoning her cloak like coat which he pushed down her shoulders.  
It was only her shirt that separated his view from her body then. He pushed it upwards with his thumbs just until under her breasts so he could see her stomach fully.  
His gaze wandered back to her face then, "I don't see any difference, Milady."

"Just be honest", she said.

He smiled, "I am. There isn't a gram difference to when I saw your body last." One of his thumbs was drawing circles on her skin now.

"Hmmmm", the Queen said, almost closing her eyes.

"You should eat something", Robin said, "and we should put your coat back on before getting you to bed after dinner so you won't turn cold.

"I", she tried to say but stopped then. Robin was helping her with putting her coat back on and she let him. He even placed her scarf back in place.  
Never aside him did anyone care for her. She didn't want to give in to being vulnerable. But she had to admit that it felt good.  
It almost felt like it did in recent years when she was still inside Regina's body and he was there. There had been a lot of moments when he had seen this side of her. The side of her that everyone else declared as 'evil.'

The food didn't taste as bad as it smelled. It was quite decent actually. Therefore that they were in the woods, not even having any seasoning with them.  
So they sat by the fire for about half an hour longer before retiring as well. They hadn't said much more. She had eaten her food which had earned her a dimpled smile from Robin and then they had enjoyed the silence whilst her head was resting on his shoulder.

Tomorrow would be an exiting day. They would see the merry men again and Roland and well she didn't have a clue how that would turn out.

* * *

Regina, Snow and Charming had just sat down at a table at Granny's after their disaster meeting with Hyde in his cell.  
They had to make a new plan and also Regina needed to sit down for a moment.  
She was wondering what her 'evil' self wanted from Hyde.

"There has to be something that we have on him", Regina said.

"Yeah", Snow said, "so far we haven't found it yet though."

"Are you sure you haven't crossed his path before?", Charming asked. Always assuming that Regina had personal problems with whomever they had to deal with. Mostly he was right about that though.

"Not that I can recall", Regina said, "I've met thousands of people though."

Granny approached their table then, "can I get you anything?"

"Some hot cocoa for me", Snow said.

"Me too", David agreed.

"I'll take a whiskey", Regina said, "and some fries."

Now that had Snow worried a bit, "are you alright, Regina?"

"Would you just stop asking me if I'm fine every five minutes?", Regina said. No, she wasn't fine. But asking her if she were a thousand times over didn't make things any better.  
Roland loved this land's fries. And sweets. And ice cream and every other unhealthy thing that kids loved to eat.  
She missed him. Them. Her little knight and her prince of thieves. And when all this was over she swore to herself that she'd go back to the Enchanted Forest to see how Roland was doing. Maybe even get him back. She didn't know yet how she'd do it. And it may be selfish but at least then she'd have a part of Robin with her for the rest of her life.  
Maybe then things would hurt less.

Their table had become silent for a few minutes. No one knowing what do say next and Snow didn't seem to want to upset Regina more.

Eventually Granny brought their orders.  
Regina wasn't paying much attention to her drink she would drink it later. She was wolfing down her fries now. Not that they were particularly good but they reminded her of Roland. And for some reason she was very hungry.

Snow didn't say much just looked skeptically at Regina every now and then.  
Regina had just half eaten her plate of fries as she wordlessly got up from the booth and made a mad dash towards the restrooms.

"She kind of reminds me of you", David said then to his wife.

"What?", Snow asked.

"I'm just saying. I mean. You weren't really picky either and when did you last see Regina eat fries?", David said taking his untouched mug of cocoa and swapping it with Regina's glass of whiskey.

"You think she's pregnant?", Snow asked him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:** Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I'm really happy that you enjoy reading this story so much.  
I hope you're enjoying this chapter as well. Let me know please. :)_

* * *

The next morning Gina and Robin woke up in each others arms.

"Morning", Robin said smiling.

"Urgh", the queen groaned silently.

"Everything alright?", he asked.

"Just a bit dizzy. That's all", she replied closing her eyes.

Robin sat up then. Leaving her to rest a few more minutes.

As he got up and moved out of the tent he saw that Lucy was already up as well preparing something to eat.

"You're up early", Robin said approaching her.

"Morning", Lucy said mixing some ingredients for a stew.

"Anything I can do to help?", Robin asked.

"No it's about finished", Lucy said.

The queen walked towards them then, "good morning".

"Morning", Lucy said looking up at the queen, "are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry. It's just you look a bit pale", Lucy said.

Robin had noticed that as well, "maybe you should sit down", he said to Gina. She rolled her eyes but did as he said and sat down on the log they had already been sitting on the previous night.  
The three of them ate in silence. The queen looked better already after a few minutes.

After breakfast Robin quickly packed their things and then they decided to leave to walk the last few miles to the camp of Robin's men.

"Lucy and me should go to them and I'll talk to Tuck", the queen said, "I mean as far as they're concerned you're still dead."

"Dead?", Lucy asked after hearing what the queen had said.

"It's a longer story", Robin said, "but yes I died and she brought me back", Robin squeezed Gina's hand by now.

"Wow", Lucy said, "that's. How?"

"I split my soul to bring him back."

"You can do that?", Lucy asked.

"I didn't know that either", the queen answered, "but soulmates can do that, yes."

"You're soulmates?", Lucy asked smiling.

Robin put his arm around the queen and pulled her into his side, "we are."

"That's rare", Lucy smiled.

It didn't take them much longer to reach the camp so they stopped walking at a safe distance.

The queen turned to Robin, "I know how much you want to run to Roland but he'll be shocked to see you. I'll try to make this quick but please wait here until I come to get you."

He nodded, "I know", he said touching his forehead to hers.

"Let's go then", Lucy said.

Robin let go of Gina, "you can do this."

She smiled in return before walking the last few steps towards the camp with Lucy beside her.

"Ginaaaaaaaaaa!", Roland shouted a few moments later running towards her and crashing into her legs.

She couldn't hold back tears anymore and so a few of them ran down her cheeks.  
The queen bend down to pick Roland up then.

"Why are you crying Gina?", he asked.

"I missed you", she said kissing the boy on his forehead.

She hadn't realised until now how much she had been missing Roland. Which reminded her that Robin was waiting for them.

"Do you know where Tuck is?", she asked Roland.

"Over there", he said pointing behind himself, "who's your friend?"

Lucy smiled up at Roland, "I'm Lucy. I'm just trying to help your -"

The queen interrupted her, "to help me."

Roland was about to ask what Gina needed help with but he was interrupted by Tuck then who appeared behind him.

"Roland?", Tuck said approaching them. He recognised Regina then, "Regina?"

She just nodded. She didn't know what to say. Not wanting to give away too much. Also if she told them that she wasn't Regina but her more evil self... she didn't want to think about that so she went along with it.

"I've, we've missed you so much", Tuck said then hugging her.

That surprised the queen though, "feeling's mutual", she said. For she really did miss the merry men. May they have been annoying at times but they have always been very good friends to Robin and have always supported him in wanting to be with her and Henry.

"There's something I need to tell you", she said then.

"How about we all sit down?", Tuck asked. Finally approaching Lucy as well and greeting her.

The four of them sat down on a few logs around their camp fire. The other men seemed to be busy about the camp and some apparently had been heading to town so it was just the four of them.  
Roland was clinging to his Gina as if his life depended on it.

"I don't know how to tell you this", she said. And really she couldn't find the words.

It was Lucy who spoke up then after exchanging looks with the queen who nodded towards her, "I don't know the details. But she sacrificed half of her soul to share with Robin."

Tuck gasped and reached out for Gina's hand, "are you alright? That must've hurt."

"It wasn't easy", the queen said, "and I'm more than alright. Because it. It worked."

Tuck looked at Regina's smile trying to figure out what that meant, "does that mean that he's?" He didn't dare say the word 'alive' though.

Gina got up then, "come with me", she said still holding on to Roland.

They walked back quickly to the entrance of the camp.

"Daaaaaaaad!", Roland shouted jumping out of Gina's arms and running up to his father who did the same and met him half distance.

Tuck walked up quickly to them as well and the queen walked a bit slower trying to give the men some space.

"You're really back?", Tuck said hugging Robin then who had Roland on his arm.

"I am", Robin said.

"I can't believe it."

"It took me some time to do so as well", Robin said.

Tuck turned back to the queen then hugging her a second time that day, "thank you. Thank you so much for bringing him back."

"Can't say it wasn't for selfish reasons", she said which made Tuck chuckle.

"Robin?", John asked then approaching the little group, "Robin is that you?"

"It is", Robin said and was already hugging the not so little John.

"How? Why?", he could only say.

"Gina", Robin said eventually letting go of everyone but his son.

"How have things been here?", Robin asked.

"As they used to be. Quite alright", John said, "but to be honest most of the men miss Storybrooke for some reason or another. That shower contraception being a big one we agree on though. And personally I grew rather fond of the cooking of that land"

The queen smiled at that, "well we're actually here because there's quite a few things going on in Storybrooke. As you know we went to New York and kinda a lot of things started to happen then and well we want to take Roland back to Storybrooke. If you'd want to come too you're very welcome", she said, "I'm quite sure we could use the extra help of some more people."

Robin was still holding Roland but was squeezing her hand to thank her for asking his friends to come along. He had been wondering about asking them for the last few hours as well.

"Personally I'd be delighted to go", John said and Tuck nodded as well, "but let's go back to camp and discuss that with everyone else as well. I don't want to decide for other people."

Robin smiled, "of course."

So they walked back towards the camp. Regina was walking next to Robin who was still holding Roland.  
Roland turned to her, "are we going back to Henry and sissy?"

She nodded, "yes Sweetie, we are. We just need to see if the merry men want to tag along."

"I hope they will", Roland said, "it's quite boring here."

Regina smiled, "I hope so too." She knew how much Roland missed Henry and the other townspeople for he did not have many friends here or at all aside the merry men. And the forest may be a nice place for a child's upbringing but compared to all the games he had in Storybrooke and having Henry to play with she was sure he liked it a lot better in the little town.

As soon as they reached the camp fire Robin gave Roland to Regina, "would you give me a moment with Tuck and John?"

"Sure", she said and walked with Roland on her arm back to Lucy, "excuse us please for leaving you so long here alone."

"Ah it's alright", Lucy said, "I can't imagine how happy his friends and you must be to have him back."

"There's something I need to tell you", Robin said to Tuck and John, "I'm sure it's confusing for everyone but I don't want to tell Roland. Well not yet. There's this man in Storybrooke. Dr. Jekyll is his name and he well he split his personality in two so there's also this man called Hyde who is locked up and is his other personalitly."

"Uhm ok", John said having been through a lot in the land without magic so he wasn't questioning Robin's sanity about that.

"Both his personas aren't actually the most friendly ones and he's threatening the whole town. He wants to bring the bad side out off everyone so the town would tear itself apart. So far we haven't figured out what he gets out off it. But that's what he's been doing so far. He also started tearing people apart by using Regina as his first victim."

"He's done what?"

"You see Regina is actually still in Storybrooke and has not a clue that I'm back and alive or that I'm here."

"So you're saying the woman over there. The woman who brought you back alive is the queen?", Tuck asked. He didn't dare use the word 'evil'.

John was about to storm off and walk over there to take Roland away from her.

"Don't", Robin said.

"You trust her?", John asked as Tuck began understand everything.

"I do", Robin said, "Regina has always been resilient. And she's always been both these personas. The woman you see there has split her soul to bring me back. She wants nothing more than to reunite herself with Regina so everything can be as it should.  
Yes she has done a lot of evil things in her past. But don't we all?"

John nodded then. Their own past hadn't been the brightest one either and that was one of the things that had made him grow quite fond of Regina in Storybrooke and during the missing year. Although they've had quite the rough start but he had to blame himself as much for that as Regina was to blame. So over time all had been well between them and he had accepted and wanted Regina to be part of Robin's and Roland's life. She had been nothing but wonderful to all of them. So Robin was right, why should that change now?  
This side who was now sitting by the camp fire with Roland had always been inside Regina. Had been a part of her.

"So what's the plan?", Tuck asked.

"Once we talked to the men about going back to Storybrooke we will go there by a portal. Then the plan is to make Regina, the other one, see that she needs to find a way to reunite herself. That accepting that she is both is the only way to win this battle. Then we need to actually find a way to make that happen. And maybe I could use your help. I mean Regina doesn't want to listen to her other self and she doesn't even know yet that I'm back and alive. And I'd like to talk to her, to see her, to hold her but I'd scare her for her life if I'd just appear in front of her."

"Of course we'll help you", Tuck said.

Lucy had been talking with Roland and the queen about anything and everything until all of a sudden the queen's face looked quite pale once again.

"Gina?", she said, "are you feeling alright. You look a bit pale."

"Just a bit dizzy", she said.

Lucy nodded, "if anyone asked me I'd say you're pregnant."  
The queen gulped. If she herself didn't know any better she'd have said the same. For the last weeks or about two months by now she had been feeling like this every now and then. Had felt fat even though she wasn't. Had found food smelling weird even though no one else thought so. But she couldn't be pregnant. Taking that potion years back had made sure of that.

"What's pegnant?", Roland asked then.

"Pregnant", Gina said again to correct him.

"Are you hurt? Is it something bad?", Roland asked.

"No", she assured him, "it's not something bad."

Robin chose that moment to walk over to them. Tuck and John had decided to go to fetch everyone else so they could talk about going back to Storybrooke. They decided it was for the best not to tell the rest of the men or Lucy about Gina being the queen though. They'd get to that at some point later on.

"How's everything?", Robin asked the two women and his son.

Before either of the women could answer Roland said, "Lucy said that Gina's pregnant. Whatever that means, daddy."

* * *

Meanwhile in Storybrooke Regina had spent her day with Henry. Her meeting with Snow and Charming from the day before had not given them any more ideas on what to do next.  
She had felt better soon after being sick. Which had been the case in recent weeks so far as well. Her sickness had started soon after Robin's death.  
She had nightmares most every night and ultimately woke up being sick in the morning. She was really hoping that was going to change soon.  
She had been to her office only once after Robin's passing. She just couldn't stomach it.  
It was all too much too soon for her. So she had decided to spent the day with Henry to get her mind off of everything.  
Just to not think of Robin and Zelena and the queen and Hyde and everything else for a few hours.  
And so far that had worked quite well. She had ordered pizza for her and her son and right now they were enjoying it in front of the TV in her living room watching one of the latest superhero films.  
For her own and Henry's stomachs' sake she would have made lasagna instead. But lasagna reminded her too much of Robin for he had liked it so much.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:** Thanks everyone for the lovely feedback. Let me know if you like this chapter. :)_  
 _Hope you do._

* * *

The queen gulped as Robin's face lost a lot of colour all of a sudden.

"I said that's what I'd guess from her symptoms", Lucy said. Then she turned to Roland, "how about you take me around camp and show me all your favourite places?"

"Alright", Roland said, climbing from Gina's lap and taking Lucy's hand to run off with her.

Robin sat down next to Gina, "I thought. I mean you, she. Can't."

She nodded, "yeah I took a potion ages ago. So I can't. Or well shouldn't be able to. I mean thinking about it now, Lucy may have a point. It all makes sense."

He took her hands in his then, "if. Well if it's possible... would you want it?"

She had been staring at the ground the past few moments but was looking up at him now, "more than anything. Taking that potion is the one thing I've regretted for so often. At least since I met you"

Robin's thumb was caressing their joined hands and he was about to respond to her as they got interrupted.  
Roland chose that moment to run to his dad's legs and hug them tight, "daddy?", he asked looking up at him and Gina, "where are we going to sleep tonight?"

Lucy was standing next to them by now after having caught up with Roland, "how about I sleep in Roland's smaller tent and you three take up yours?", she asked.

"Yeeeeah, can we, daddy? Please, Gina?", Roland asked jumping up and down.

"Fine by me", Robin said as Gina nodded as well.

Later that night John had told them that a few men had just left the camp this morning to gather some new supplies from the nearest town and would likely maybe only come back in a few days or a week even.

The group had of course decided to wait until then to ask them if they wanted to come along to Storybrooke with them. Everyone present had already cheerfully agreed to the plan and was happy that they would be able to eat Granny's food again soon.

Everyone was just heading of to their resting places. Lucy was taking up Roland's tent as she had suggested earlier and the queen and Robin shared their tent with Roland.

Robin was carefully carrying his son over to the tent for he had finally fallen asleep about half an hour ago next to the campfire. They had asked him to go to bed earlier but he had refused. He wanted to stay with Gina and his dad. He was obviously afraid of losing them again.

So they had let him stay with them until everyone had decided that it was time to go to sleep.

A few minutes later Robin was laying in the tend. Roland next to him on one side, the queen on the other.  
He took a look at her slightly exposed stomach next to him. He hadn't been lying the day before when he told her she didn't look any different. From this angle though it was like he could already see a small bump. At first he thought it might be his imagination but he was quite sure it was there. He took the blanket that had been close to their feet and pulled it over the two of them. Roland had his own blanket because Robin knew of how much his son was tossing and turning in his sleep.

He woke up early the next morning to find Roland still asleep next to him but Gina wasn't there. He sat up then and quickly moved out of the tent just to spot her standing a few feet away petting a small black unicorn.

"Morning", Robin said quietly not wanting to make one of them jump.

"Morning", Gina said smiling.

"Where did that one come from?", Robin asked.

"I have no idea", she said, "he was just here when I woke up earlier. He used to be Maleficent's pet."

"So you've met before?"

"Well", she sighed, "I've used him to threaten Mal to get the Dark Curse back then."

"Hey", Robin said putting his arms from behind around her waist, "I think we should take him with us. We all deserve a second chance and maybe your relationship with this pretty unicorn does too."

Gina smiled, "I guess we can give it a try."

* * *

Regina woke up rather early the next day. As usual. After having spent her usual few minutes in the bathroom she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Henry and herself.  
She took the dishes out of the cupboard and sighed.  
It was just the two of them. Once again.  
Sometimes just her alone.  
This time though the two of them.  
She missed Roland and his father a lot.  
It was quiet in her kitchen. No one was there to make noise aside her.  
Henry was still asleep. And she let him be. He had been through a lot lately as well.  
He had started spending time with Violet more regularly now and she wasn't the one who would ever take that away from him.  
Her little prince deserved some happiness.

"Mum?", she was brought back to reality by his voice then.

"Morning my prince", she said and he rolled his eyes. He would argue he was too old for her to still call him that but she wasn't going to stop it. He would always be her little prince.

"Did you sleep well?", Regina asked when she put a mug of hot cocoa in front of Henry.

"Urgh", he grunted, "could've been longer."

"Did you read half of the night again?", she asked. She couldn't really blame him though. She loved reading herself and spend a lot of time doing that. For either pleasure or research.

"It just isn't fair", he said.

"Huh?", Regina asked sitting down opposite him not quite catching up on what he meant.

Henry sighed, "I want my family back. I want Roland back and Robin and the old you."

"Old me?", Regina asked. She knew how much Henry missed Robin and Roland. He had told her often enough recently. And she couldn't bear to tell him again that it wasn't possible to bring the dead back. That Robin's soul had been obliterated. She couldn't bear to hear herself say these words again.

"You were different before you split yourself in two", Henry said, "and I miss that you."

"I'm just trying to be good. To be better, I'm trying to be a hero, to outgrow my dark past."

"You're not evil or good or a hero or villain", Henry said, "you're my mum. And I don't want you to be anything else than that."

And the words sounded so awfully familiar to her and she didn't know how to respond to that therefore she left it as it was.

They spent the rest of breakfast rather quietly. Henry took a shower afterwards and had asked if it was alright to spend the next few hours with Violet which Regina agreed to. Henry promised to be back home later during the day.

Regina busied herself in the kitchen until Henry came back into the room after his shower to say bye to her.

After Henry had left Regina decided to get ready for her day as well. She had just sat back down on her couch in the living room as the doorbell rang.

Expecting to find one of the Charmings Regina took a moment to walk down the hall.

Regina opened the door then to find Mal in front of it.

"I came back here as fast as possible", she said. Mal had spent the last two months with Lily and Tinkerbell on a road trip through the USA. They had decided it might be a good thing to build some kind of mother-daughter bond in the land without magic just in case one of the two dragons or both of them might get a little too angry or so.  
Tinkerbell tagged along in case they needed someone to sort things out.

"Where are Tink and Lily?", Regina asked before stepping aside to let her friend into her house.

"I took the next plane from Chicago after our call. Tink and Lily should be here in a day or two with the car."

Regina had of course told her friend on the phone about recent events. Them going to Camelot and the Underworld. Mal had offered to help, so had the other two women but Regina had declined that. She knew how important this trip was for Mal.

Mal had been devastated hearing about what had happened to Robin but she knew Regina very well and she knew she didn't want anyboby around her this soon. Therefore she'd given her a few days of space and was glad when finally last night Regina called her and told her she'd like to have her with her.

"How are you holding up?", Mal asked.

"Truthfully", Regina said sitting back down on her couch, "I'm not."

Mal sat down next to her friend, "I've gathered that much and I'm truly sorry you have to go through all that. But what's the plan now?"

"I don't know. I don't know where to start. Hyde is driving me crazy. I have no idea what the queen wants. Henry just wants me to be 'one person' again."

"What do you want though?", Mal asked her.

"I. I want to be there for Robin's daughter as I've promised him. I want to hold Roland in my arms again. And I just want to have Robin back, to be honest. I know that's not possible though."

"We should take small steps, I think. Did you talk to her about what she wants?", Mal asked referring to the queen.

"Honestly. No", Regina said, "so far I've only threatened her."

"Did she do that as well?", Mal asked.

"No surprisingly, she was rather nice to me", Regina said.

"Maybe she would want to talk."

"You think so?", Regina asked.

"I've known you for quite a long time now. And if she wanted to do anything to you I'm sure she'd have tried something by now."

"You're right, she would've", Regina sighed, "I'm so selfish. How was your trip?"

Mal chuckled, "it was good. It went rather well. But we can talk about this some other time. Right now we should do something about Hyde and your two persona state."

"So what happened to this Hyde person in the book?", Mal asked then. Regina had already told her much on the phone recently but not everything.

"He dies", Regina sighed.

"Ok", Mal said, "well maybe there's a way to solve that problem with a different solution. Have you spoken to Rumple yet?"

"No, not so far."

"Maybe he knows something. We could try that. Also have you seen the queen recently?"

"Haven't seen her for two days now", Regina said.

"And she hasn't done any damage yet?"

"No she hasn't. Which surprises me as well."

"Maybe looking for her and talking to her might be the best option we have", Mal said.

Regina spent the next half hour talking to Mal about Lily and Henry until Mal left to get a room at Granny's and she also wanted to see if she could find any information on how to solve this current mess.  
Regina didn't have to spent much time on her own before Henry came back for lunch time.

"Mum?", he said quite excited.

"Hm?"

"I think there might be a way to get you back together", he said.

"I thought you spent your time with Violet?"

"I did and we found something that might help us", Henry said.

"So what do we need to do?", Regina asked.

"I haven't entirely figured that out yet but it says something about pixie dust and a unicorn."

Regina laughed, "a unicorn? I haven't seen any in Storybrooke so far." They could porbably come up with some pixie dust. But a unicorn in the land without magic? That was rather unlikely.

"Well I'm the author, maybe I could just write us one?", Henry grinned, "but I need help with figuring out the whole spell thing first."

Regina was standing next to Henry by now looking at the open book in his hands, "ah yeah I think we can forget about that."

"Why?"

Regina sighed, "because you need a soulmate, a unicorn, two innocent human beings and pixie dust." 


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:** Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing this. It means so much to me. Glad you like the story. Hope you like this chap as well._  
 _I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to update than I had initially thought it would. But here we go, eventually._

 _Honestly this chap hasn't been easy to write but I tried my best so please let me know if you still like it.  
_

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Robin had been reunited with his son and his men. They had spent the first week waiting on the rest of the men to come back to camp and spent the second one on planning how to get back to Storybrooke and a selected few also thought about how to convince Regina of their plan to save everyone.

Robin himself couldn't just surprise her, clearly. They had after all figured out that if one persona was pregnant the other one would be as well. Tuck and the queen had spent long nights on discussing their knowledge about magic and the human body and their experiences so that was what they came up with. And you certainly wouldn't want to scare anyone, least a pregnant woman to death.

So Robin was out of the question.  
The queen couldn't talk to her either.  
Roland was too young to even grasp the concept of two Regina's and all adults agreed on not to tell him about that. It would just frighten the little boy.

Therefore they had chosen John to do it. After all he may not have started out on a great note with Regina but they had come a long way since then. He had even fixed the ripped up page 23 and given it back to Regina when Robin had been in New York.  
So once they'd get 'home' John would go over to Regina's and try his best. Will and the other men would watch Roland and Robin and the queen would wait at a secluded spot in the forest by the lake for Regina and John to arrive so they could try to talk about everything.

The queen's once flat stomach had grown a bit lately indicating that she was indeed pregnant. It wasn't noticeable for anyone else though through her loose clothes but she herself could see it and Robin had told her so in recent days as well as he was usually placing his hand on her stomach at night.

She still hadn't figured out how she got pregnant though. It shouldn't even be an option after drinking that potion years ago.  
She had decided on trying to figure that out in Storybrooke. Maybe there was some book or anything else over there that could give her a clue on that.

Robin and her had grown quite close in the past few days. It almost felt like that time during the missing year when they had fallen for each other the first time.  
He had been the first person, aside Tinkerbell who saw someone in her that deserved a second chance. Someone who had alongside Henry, through all their time spent together in the past shown her how to be loved.

In those two weeks Henry had been trying to come up with a plan how to get the ingredients.  
Regina had tried to tell him that it was very well impossible but Henry didn't dare give up on his hope for it to work out.  
She had still not gotten over the sickness in the morning and swore to herself that during the next week she would eventually go see a doctor.

Mal had been a great help with trying to figure out what the queen wanted from them although so far they hadn't come up with anything yet.

Tinkerbell and Lily had also tried to help but apparently neither the other fairies nor the little group of friends could come up with a solid plan.

Regina had not yet talked to Gold but she figured even that wouldn't help her much. She needed to find the queen and have a proper conversation with her. And maybe just maybe after all it would be possible to talk to her without throwing her over the edge and getting her to cooperate.

It seemed that the only choice they had was to talk to her.

Which so far didn't work out because no one had seen the queen recently.

About a week ago Lily and Tink had arrived back in Storybrooke as well. Tinkbell had offered Mal and Lily to live in her apartment instead of spending their money on rooms at Granny's. Lily had declined the offer saying that after everything that had recently happened in her life she needed at least a few hours a day all for herself.  
Which was to be fair, understandable.

Mal though had accepted Tink's offer and had now been living with the fairy for the last week.

Regina hadn't yet figured when it had happened but somehow in the recent past her two best friends if not to say only friends had grown quite close to each other.

* * *

"Are we ready to go?", the queen asked everyone as they all stood around the camp fire.

"Did you check twice if you have everything you want to take with you?", Robin asked everyone holding Roland in his arm and Gina in his unoccupied one.

Everyone nodded.

"Well then let's go", Gina said throwing the magic bean a couple of meters on the ground in front of them.

Then they all walked towards the portal until it sucked them in completely.

A few seconds later they landed more or less on their feet in Storybrooke. Or well more like where the forest of Storybrooke meets the lake.

"Everyone alright?", Robin asked around to which he received all postive answers.

The queen had been one of the few ones who actually managed to land on her feet. Robin had landed in front of her with Roland sprawled out on top of him.  
She reached down and pulled Roland off of him to give Robin a chance to get up himself.

"Thanks, love", Robin said giving her a peck on her lips once he was on his feet again.

A few minutes later Gina had magically set up the men's old camp again. And Robin had told Roland that he'd spend the night with Tuck and Will and the rest of the men and Lucy because he himself had do so something with John and Gina but they would all meet up tomorrow again.  
Roland seemed a little bit sad but Robin promised that Will would buy him whatever he wanted to eat at Granny's and tomorrow Gina, Henry and the two of them would have ice cream. That lightened up the mood of the little merry man.  
A few moments later it was just the queen, Robin and John left by the lake side.

"Let's hope I won't be charred to a crisp", John said.

The queen chuckled, "contrary to popular believe, John, we actually do like you a lot."

John smiled then and Gina took the opportunity to hug him which surprised both John and Robin, "thank you for doing this. And I can assure you, you'll be fine."

John hugged her back then pulling her into him, "thank you", he said holding her.

They stood a few more moments like that until Robin cleared his throat, "uhm".

"Sorry", John and the queen said letting go of each other though they were smiling.

"I better be off then", John said walking backwards a little bit.

"See you later", Robin said, "do your best."

"I will", he said before turning and leaving the two of them alone then.

"So now we wait", Gina sighed.

"Yeah. Let's hope this goes well."

The two of them just stood there for a few minutes. Not knowing what to say or expect in the next few minutes or hours.  
The queen magically changed her dress into one of her royal gowns again.

"Do you think she has noticed she's pregnant by now?", Robin asked.

Gina absentmindly stroked her belly, "I don't think she has. I mean I wouldn't have either if Lucy hadn't pointed it out. It shouldn't be possible so I don't believe she has even thought about it."

Robin sighed, "I need this to go well. I need all of you in my life."

"I, I know", the queen said taking Robin's hand in hers squeezing it.

* * *

Meanwhile Roland and the Merry men had arrived at Granny's. They were all happily chatting away whilst finding themselves a table. Needless to say a few costumers were stunned to see them back at Granny's.  
It was Henry though who had been with Emma and Snow working on his plan to bring Robin back who spotted his brother first.

"Roland", he shouted running towards Robin's son and hugging him close.

"Henry!", Roland said equally excited.

Henry took a moment taking it all in. Will was back as well with the merry men. He didn't see John with them which seemed a bit odd but apparently they were back.  
By now Snow and Emma had approached the group as well.

"You're back", Snow stated the obvious smiling at everyone.

Henry was holding Roland on his hip now. The little man was a bit heavy for Henry but he couldn't care less at the moment.

"How?", Henry asked then.

"Gina brought us back", Roland smiled.

It was Emma's jaw that hit the floor first. Will took Roland from Henry even though both boys didn't want to let go and then Tuck took Henry, Snow and Emma a bit away from everyone else to tell them what had happened. They still didn't want to confuse Roland and tell him everything.

"So you're saying Robin is alive and that the queen brought him back?"; Henry asked not quite believing his ears.

"Precisely", Tuck said, "but we don't want to confuse Roland with the whole two persona thing, we agreed on it. And quite frankly so far the queen has only been nice to everyone. She, well we all want to find a way to reunite her with Regina again to stop this mess. And yes, Robin is alive and well and as of now John went to Regina's to try to tell her about it."

"Awesome", Henry said hugging Tuck. There were even a few tears running down Henry's cheeks, "I can't believe he is back. I've missed him so much and mum has and – can I see him?"

Tuck smiled, "he's so so happy as well", Tuck said, "we can go see them later by the lake. But we agreed on giving them a head start alone, John, the queen, Robin and Regina that is so that there won't be too many people involved. I mean I can only imagine how hard it must be for Regina to suddenly have her soulmate back. It is already unbelievable enough for all of us."

Henry nodded then walked over to Granny to order two hot chocolate with cinnamon which the woman instantly fixed up for him so he could go and sit back down next to Roland.

"Chocolate!", Roland beamed as Henry sat down next to him.

"I figured you might have missed this", Henry said smiling.

"yeah", Roland said.

It took a few more moments until Henry noticed that there was someone else with the men. Someone he hadn't met before, "who are you?", Henry just asked the woman.

"I'm Lucy", she said.

"Lucy. Lucy Harris?", Henry asked then. This couldn't be. Could it?

"Have we met before?", she asked him.

"No, no it's just when I lived in New York with my mum, there was a musical about your story."

"A mu-what?", Lucy asked him.

It was Emma who answered this time though, "it's like a play but people are singing more than speaking."

"Oh alright", Lucy said.

It was then that the door of the diner was opened and Killian and David walked in and were a bit stunned by the large group of people.

* * *

Regina got up from the couch as the bell rang, walked over to the hall and then she opened the door.

"John?", she said not believing her eyes, "is everything alright? How are you here? Is anything wrong with Roland?"

She was almost balling her eyes out by now and John interrupted her, "no, no everything is fine. Roland is alright. He's here actually."

Regina walked past John then peeking around the door and the pillars in front of her door not seeing anyone else besides John.

"Not here here. He's with Will and Tuck", John clarified then.

"Oh,", Regina said, "why are you here and how?"

"I think you should sit down first", John said.

"I'm perfectly alright standing", she said not moving an inch beside John.

John knew from Robin that she was pregnant. He wasn't sure if she had figured it out herself yet but he didn't want to take any risks in harming his best friends soulmate or their unborn child, "believe me I think we should sit down."

"Alright", Regina said knowing she wasn't going to win this one against John. She walked over to the living room letting him know to follow her.

"So?", she said sitting down on her sofa.

"We're here because of Robin", John said seeing uncertainty in her eyes as he said his name, "He's back."

"Pardon?", Regina just managed to say in an almost whisper.

"He's alive and well", John said.

"I don't think I heard you correctly", Regina said looking up at John now.

"He's alive."

"This is impossible. I saw him getting obliterated in front of my eyes. Don't, don't play games with me", she said.

John crunched down in front of her taking both her hands in his, "I'm not lying. He's well. I didn't want to believe it myself in the first place but I've spent the last week with him in the Enchanted Forest and he's back."

"So you're saying he's back alive and his old self again? Not like, like", she was sobbing by now.

"No, not like Daniel", John said. A while ago when Robin had gone with Roland to New York he had spent an afternoon with Regina in her office drinking wine and talking about Robin. He had initially just wanted to bring her the torn up page that he had fixed up and taped back together but ended up staying longer with her. They had talked about how he and Robin had met. And at one point Regina had told him about Daniel and how she had tried to resurrect him a few times and how they had thought Dr. Whale had successfully done it but he had turned into a monster instead.

"I think, I, I need a drink", Regina said after a while.

"How about I'll take you to Robin and the Queen now instead?"

"He's with her?", Regina asked.

John nodded, "she was the one who brought him back. I don't know the exact details but somehow she did."

"Did she meet Roland?", Regina asked not really knowing what to think of that.

"They've spent the last week together. I didn't bring him to you just yet though because we didn't want him to know about this two persona thing. He's too young to understand it and we didn't want to scare him."

"Let's go then. I should take Henry with me though. He's with Emma", she said getting up from the sofa, "he has missed all of you and especially Roland and Robin so very much."

"I think it's best if I get you to Robin and the queen alone first", John said, "don't worry I'll get Henry later then but you should have a head start."

"Ok", Regina breathed putting her coat on before leaving the house with John beside her.

The two of them didn't talk much on the way. Regina couldn't believe what John had just told her. Robin was alive.

She was trying to catch her breath whilst walking. This was impossible. It couldn't be. You couldn't just bring the dead back. And Robin wasn't just dead. He had been obliterated by that crystal. This was all too good. It couldn't be true.

Then they eventually rounded the last corner leading them to the lake. John had placed his arm around her waist by now and was almost dragging her over the grass towards the water.  
Normally she would have complained about the grass or her shoes but there they were a few meters in front of them.  
The queen stood next to Robin holding his hand in hers as he was looking directly at Regina's face. Trying to smile but his eyes wear teary and she could see he was shaking, clearly not knowing how to react.  
He didn't move. Probably couldn't because he was trying so hard to hold himself upright.  
She wouldn't have been able to move either if John wasn't dragging her over to Robin. She didn't have any other choice but to set one foot in front of the other without falling so somehow her body managed to walk towards him.

John squeezed her hand as they reached Robin, letting go of her but not moving too far away. Just a meter behind her. Probably fearing she might collapse.  
The queen did the same on her side.  
Regina was now standing in front of him. She could feel his breath against her own skin. Still it was hard to believe that he was really alive. That he was back.  
She reached out and stroked his face with her right hand, "you're real."  
Robin pulled her into hug as if his life depended on it.  
She closed her eyes and breathed him in.

"You cut your hair", he mumbled into it close to her ear.

Regina moved a bit back then, looking into his eyes, "you're really back."

"I am", Robin smiled.

She was glad she had Robin back but she really needed to know what the queen's utter motive was so she let go of Robin completely then and walked the few steps over to her other self.

"Why though? Why did you bring him back? What did you want from Hyde?", Regina 'asked' her reaching her hand out to grab the queen's throat, "what is it you're gaining from all of that?"  
There was a small fireball forming in her other hand then.

It was that moment that Robin chose to interrupt her, "Regina, don't. The babies", he said.

Everything fell in front of eyes then. Her gaze wandered down to the queen's belly which was indeed a bit more prominent than she had remembered it in these outfits, "why's she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick", she uttered before almost collapsing. She would've hit the ground because her knees gave in but Robin had already caught and steadied her, "Regina."

She didn't want to hear him. Or be in his arms right now. She knew life would kick her in the teeth once again. Sure he was back and she should be happy about that and she was. But this was -.

"You're pregnant. You're both pregnant", Robin interrupted her train of thoughts.

And if he wasn't already holding her close to himself she would've collapsed again.

"Excuse me?", she breathed.

It was the queen then who extended her hand and put in onto Regina's belly, "I've been trying to figure it out the past two weeks. Must've been that night in Camelot we celebrated Robin's birthday."

"And I thought the morning sickness was from the nightmares I've been having recently", Regina said after a moment still not really understanding anything, "can we get Henry? He really missed you."

"No need for that", John said standing next them now looking in the direction where everyone else was coming from and towards them now.

The queen reacted quickly, "I'll be over there and hide myself so Roland doesn't see the two of us together", she said walking off towards the edge of the forest.  
Regina just nodded turning in Robin's arms so she was looking in the direction Henry and everyone else was coming from.

Henry and Roland were running towards them now.

Henry was there first throwing himself at Robin almost knocking the man over in the process while Roland was running straight into Regina's legs who then scooped him up, "your hair is shorter", he said running his small hand through the ends of Regina's hair.

"I changed it. Do you like it?", she asked him.

Roland nodded.

"I've missed you so much, my little knight", Regina said kissing Roland's head.

"You've just seen me earlier", Roland said.

"I still missed you so much", Regina said trying her best not to give away that it hadn't been hours but weeks she hadn't seen Roland.

Everyone else was happy and stunned that Robin was back as well. It was unbelievable. They left the small family a few more minutes but Snow and Emma had already figured that Robin and Regina might have a lot to talk about and needed some time for themselves.

"How about we take you two boys for ice cream and have a movie night at our place with Emma and Killian?", Snow asked Henry and Roland then.

"Can we have popcorn?", Roland asked with a huge smile.

"Sure we can", Emma said.

"Can we watch something with Spiderman?", he asked then.

Henry beamed, "of course, bro."

Regina was crying by now seeing Henry and Roland interact like that again. She had missed this. Robin was holding her, his arm around her waist.  
And there was another child on the way to this world.

"Are you alright mum?", Henry asked.

"Yes", she said, "I'm happy and I just never thought I'd have this."

"Let's go then, boys," Emma said taking Roland by his hand and walking with him and Henry towards the ice cream shop. They had quickly agreed to meet with Regina and Robin at Granny's the next day for brunch but she wanted to give Snow a moment to talk to Regina as well.  
Maybe there was news on the queen already but Roland shouldn't hear about this.

Once Emma had rounded the corner with the boys the queen walked back to her place between John and Regina.

"Now what?", Tuck asked.

"I think it's best if we all go home and talk tomorrow. It's almost dark already and we promised Henry and Roland a movie night", Snow said.

The men walked towards the forest after saying their goodbye's to everyone. The queen was about to head somewhere as well wanting to give Robin and Regina some space but that's when her other self grabbed her hand, "uh oh dear, you're coming with me. There's a few things we should talk about, I believe", Regina said not letting go of either the queen nor Robin whilst slowly making her way towards her house.

Snow and Charming were the last ones leaving the lake side, "poor Robin. Now he has to spent his evening with two pregnant Regina's. As if one wasn't enough already."

Snow chuckled, "ah I think he'll be doing just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:** Thank you so much or liking my story and giving your feedback. I hope you still like it and will let me know. _  
_This chapter is a little shorter than I anticipated it being but I had to cut it somewhere..._  
 _Reviews make me write faster (just saaaaaying)_

 _And sorry for the long wait but life has kept me busy recently... thanks again for your feedback. Always makes me happy. Enjoy the chapter now._

* * *

When Tink walked from her kitchen to her living room she heard something weird from outside. It sounded like a horse was standing in front of her door. But why would it?  
Curious as she was she walked over to the front door and openend it.  
Indeed there was an animal with four hooves standing in front of her.  
First she thought it was a horse because it looked so similar to one but then she realised it was actually a unicorn.

"Mal?", she called out not really knowing why a unicorn would stand in front of her door.

"Hm?", Mal appeared behind her a few seconds later.

"Oh my god", she whispered walking past the fairy and hugging the animal tight who nuzzled her head.

Then she looked over at Tink, "Tink? How?"

"I don't know", the fairy said, "it was just there."

"I haven't seen him in decades. I thought he was dead."

"Let's get the two of you inside then", Tink said and soon had Mal and her unicorn following her into the living room.

* * *

Regina had walked rather quietly to her house with her two companions. She still couldn't believe it. Robin was back, so was the queen and she and herself were pregnant.  
It was all a little too much for her but there was no other time to face this than the now.  
Therefore she walked into the kitchen sat down at her table motioning for the other two to do the same which they did.

"So", she finally said. Not really knowing what to say.

"I know this is a lot to take in", Robin eventually said then.

She looked at him then, "this is ..."

"madness?", the queen finished for her, "yes but we can fix it."

"How?"

"Well I'd have to talk to Edward and Victor to get some more details but I've an idea that might work", the queen said.

"Frankenstein?", Robin asked, "I don't think I'd trust that man much."

Regina also did not look happy at hearing his name.

"I know", Gina said, "we don't have the best history with him. But in all fairness he's smart and recently I've found out that his plan to bring Daniel back back then would've actually worked. It was just that this damn imp blackmailed him into helping him instead of actually bringing Daniel back."

Regina couldn't believe it, "Daniel could've made it? They lied?"

"Well apparently Victor took Daniel's heart and told you it didn't work whereas really he went back to his world with the hatters help and tried to revive his brother. Which somehow did not work out as he had planned but it did work.  
So yeah they lied but we need his knowledge for he isn't dumb. And as for now no one is blackmailing him into anything so it should be alright to have him on our side. Also he owes us something."

Regina couldn't believe it but shook her head. It was a lot to take in but right now they had other things to think about, "there's some spell Henry found", she said, "I don't think we'd come by the ingredients but maybe it's an idea."

"So what does it say?", Robin asked.

Regina laughed now, "haven't read past the ingredients to be honest because I thought I'd never get these together."

She then summoned the spell book on the table and opened it on the page Henry had showed her.  
As soon as the book was there the queen had already snatched it out of her hands, "ah", she said after a while by now smiling, "this should be easier than I thought. And as for the ingredients there's nothing we can't come by of these things."

"Well pixie dust", Regina said, "alright maybe. The soulmate is here now as well. But a unicorn?"

It was Robin's turn to laugh now, "oh we've come across that one recently."

"What?", Regina asked curious.

"I've walked into Mal's unicorn in the Enchanted Forest", Gina said.

"He's alive?", Regina asked.

"Apparently so. And he's grown quite a lot in recent years."

Regina smiled then. This really made her happy, "that's wonderful."

"So what do we have to do?", Robin asked then.

The queen skimmed the page of the book, "let me just quickly go to Victor and ask him something." Then she disappeared in a cloud of purple before any of the others could say a thing.

* * *

Meanwhile Henry and Roland had made it to the couch at Snow's appartment.

"Can we watch X-Men?", Roland asked.

"Sure", Henry said, "why that one though?"

"I love that they all have powers and are so different", Roland said, "though none of their powers are as cool as mum's."

Snow stopped shortly hearing Roland saying 'mum'. She was just walking towards the two kids with a bowl of popcorn but had stopped walking now. She smiled then and continued. It was a wonderful thing that Roland referred to Regina as 'mum', she'd just never heard him say it so far.

"Henry?", Roland asked then sounding a little bit scared.

"Yes Ro?"

"Is Violet your new best friend now?", he asked.

Henry understood where he was going with his question, "Roland, Violet may be my girlfriend now and I'm spending a lot of time with her but you will always be my bro, so no one gets to have what we have."

Roland smiled snuggleing a bit into Henry's side, "I'm so glad I have you back, and Gina and dad."

"Hmmhm", Henry hummed, "me too."

Henry was so happy himself to finally have them back though he was a bit scared as well not knowing what was about to come next with the queen being here as well. He just hoped everything would be alright.

Finally Emma, Killian and David had made it to the rest of them on the couch after having prepared some sandwiches and taking Neal to bed.

* * *

Regina leaned her head on Robin's shoulder and took his hand in her own, "so you're really back."

"I am", he said.

"How?", Regina just asked.

"All I know is that she resurrected me. Somehow using her soul to do it. Then we spent the last weeks in the Enchanted Forest to get Roland back and uhm Hyde's girlfriend."

Regina felt guilty then as he had mentioned Roland.

"I had expected him to be with you to be honest", Robin said softly.

"I", Regina said sitting up again and looking him in the eyes, "after you passed they all expected me to turn evil again. Snow and Emma talked me into using that stuff that Dr. Jekyll had used to get rid of his dark side."

She stopped there and Robin used that moment, "Regina, you need to accept that you're both sides of you. You're not just one without the other. No one is just plain good. I thought we've been through this quite a few times."

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I disappointed you and I'm sorry."

"Don't", Robin said, "don't be sorry. Just promise me you'll try to believe in yourself again. Remember that time when even Grumpy said that if someone could help us all that'd be you?"

Regina nodded, "But I've let you down, Robin."

The queen appeared right back whilst hearing Regina's last sentence, "don't listen to the others. You've been redeeming yourself, well us, for so long now, dear. These 'heroes' aren't all good either. You and me both know that."

"How'd you -?", Regina asked wanting to know how the queen knew what she'd been talking about.

"I know you better", the queen said, "and I've seen that face you're making right now so very often in the mirror. But remind yourself that you can be happy. Believe in it."

It was odd hearing these words from her other self. Her darker self. Then again maybe she really had redeemed herself in the past or was at least trying to get there, "but how?"

"Well I've just talked to Victor and Edward for a moment. Don't worry I didn't tell Edward of our plan, just tried to get some information. Frankenstein is all in to help us though. He said that actually he'd owe it to us for everything he did in the past."

"So what do we have to do?", Robin asked.

The queen looked at him then, "well to put it bluntly, you have to kill me."

Robin couldn't believe his ears.

"Robin?", they both asked with a worried undertone because he still hadn't said a word.

He was just staring at their joined hands in his own, "I can't", he uttered then, "I can't kill you. I can't kill either of you."

"You have to", Regina said then.

"There has to be another way", Robin said, "what if this doesn't work?"

"There isn't", Gina said then rubbing her thump over his, "and there's no one else who could do it aside you, leaving one of us alive after killing the other."

"Can't we just keep both of you alive?", Robin tried desperately to find a way out of this messy situation.

"I doubt it would work for long and we know for sure after I talked to Victor and Edward earlier that it would kill the babies if we both stayed alive."

He swallowed hard before looking up into the Queen's eyes, "but I can't let you die for me, for us."

She stroked his cheek with the hand that wasn't holding his, shaking her head, "but I won't die for you. I'll live for you. For all of us", her eyes were watery but she was smiling by now, "this won't really be like dying. We'd merge back into one person again with her slightly having the upper hand again. The way it had been all these recent years."

"How do we know this will work?", Robin asked then.

"We don't", Regina said, "but this is the only choice we have."

The queen nodded, "let me have this please. Let me surrender this form of myself so we can all live and have a future together" by now she was absentmindly stroking her belly.

Robin's eyes were still full of tears but he nodded, "alright. How much time do we have?"

"The sooner we do this, the better the chances are for everything to work out", the queen said, "so how about tomorrow?"

Regina nodded, "good."

"There's one thing I'd like to do though", the queen said looking at Regina and Robin, "would you mind if I'd take Roland and Henry and Robin for breakfast and ice cream tomorrow? I know you haven't had them in a while Regina, but I'd like to have one last happy memory incase something should go wrong."

Regina grabbed the queen's hand on top of the table, "of course", she said smiling, "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you brought Robin and Roland back to me. So of course you get to have that."

"Thank you", the queen smiled.

Robin excused himself then to go to the bathroom.

"What would you name her?", Regina asked almost whispering as her hand wandered over the queen's clothed stomach.

"Rachana", the queen said, "it means -"

"creation", Regina finished the sentence smiling, "it's a beautiful name."

"Well Robin's not in the best mood today. How about we change that?", the queen asked then after a moment smiling at Regina.

"What do you have in mind?", her other self asked her.

"Well, I know there's one thing we all haven't had in quite a while", the queen said grinning.

Regina caught on what she meant, aside that these pregnancies hormones almost made her jump him about half an hour ago already, "that could be interesting", she muttered as they both waited for Robin to return to the room.

He came back to the room a little while later and noticed that both women were staring into space, "what's wrong ladies?", he asked then approaching them slowly.

"Nothing", both said in unison before looking at him with a lustfilled gaze he knew all too well, "we just thought you might need a little cheering up", Regina said then.

* * *

 _ **... tbc** _

_**AN:** yeah I know this is rather short but I had to split up the chap somewhere so here's that and don't worry next one will start right where we left off here._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Let me start this AN with an apology. I'm sorry that it took me forever to update this._

 _There's a few reasons as to why that is though._

 _First and foremost in the last year a lot changed. In other words life happened. I moved countries, got a new job, basically a new life and had to adjust to everything._

 _Aside that … I have to say I lost a lot of motivation about a year ago when they killed of Robin. It took me quite some time to adjust to it. By now I think in recent weeks I've finally actually kind of settled with it._

 _Being at Dutch Comic Con and also quite recently in Barcelona has helped a lot. More than that. It actually gave me my motivation to keep on writing back._

 _Meeting a lot of wonderful people (from different ships) and also being able to enjoy wonderful moments with Sean and Lana moved my mind in the right direction (that Seana M &G also helped a great deal)._

 _So well I don't want this AN to be too long but just so you know I'll be sitting back down to write from now on a lot more, once again. (:_

* * *

When he finally woke up he found himself alone in bed. He sighed but knew that it must've all been a dream because it had been way too amazing to be real.

Thinking about his dream almost made him hard again but he tried to calm himself. Which wasn't easy though considering the fact that it had been about having sex with the Queen and Regina.

There was a noise from outside the bedroom door then and he heard someone giggling right after before the door got pushed open quietly and his two ladies walked in.

"Look who's finally woken up", the Queen said as she walked over to him sitting down on the bed followed by Regina who had a tray full of breakfast with her.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to have breakfast with us but as you were sleeping we just decided to make you some."

Robin had been awfully quiet the whole time, "thank you", he managed to say.

He was still speechless. Did he really -, "it wasn't a dream", the Queen said then smiling breaking his silence.

It took them about two more hours until the three of them finally managed to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

The Queen and Robin would head over to Snow's to pick up Henry and Roland for breakfast, or a second breakfast in their case.  
Regina had helped the Queen to put her long hair in some kind of twist so it looked like her hair was much shorter so Roland wouldn't notice the difference. She had also given her some of her own clothes to make her look more like a mayor than the Queen that she was.

"So we'll meet here at 2pm?", Regina asked.

Robin nodded, "We'll drop the kids off at Snow's before we'll come over."

"And I'll use the time to get everyone and everything we need", Regina said.

The Queen and Robin headed towards Snow's then as Regina waited a few more minutes before leaving the house as well walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Gina!", Roland yelled as soon as Snow had let Robin and the Queen into her apartment. Then he was running towards her but stopped right in front of her hugging her carefully.

"You can hug me properly", Gina said kneeling down so she could give him a better version of the quick hug they had just shared.

"I don't want to hurt you", Roland said.

"Hurt me?", she asked.

"Well there's a baby inside you, isn't there?", Roland questioned.

Oh that's where this was going, "yes", she said.

She was still a bit confused as Henry cut in, "Roland asked me last night what 'pregnant' meant because Lucy said that's what you were so I explained it to him."

"Thank you", the Queen said getting up again and then hugging Henry.

"So what brings you here this early?", Snow asked.

"We were wondering if Roland and Henry would like to have breakfast with us at Granny's", Robin said.

As soon as he had said it Henry and Roland began cheering and rushing to put their shoes and coats on.

"How about the three of you already go over to Granny's and I'll head over there in a minute as well?", Robin asked.

Roland and Henry were already out of the apartment when Gina turned towards him to give him a peck on the cheek before heading over to where the boys were waiting for her.

"Is it alright if we bring them over again after breakfast?", Robin said to Snow, "her, Regina and me decided that it would be best if we combine their personalities and bodies as soon as possible."

"So you found a way?", Snow asked grinning now.

"We did, indeed", Robin said, "let's hope it works."

Snow hugged him then, "it will work. And sure of course you can bring them over again. We're more than happy to watch them.  
Do you need help with anything else?"

"Thank you and no thank you, I think we're good."

"You should go", Snow said walking Robin to the door.

"See you later", he said before heading over to Granny's.

* * *

As Robin entered Granny's Diner a few minutes later he quickly made his way over to where Gina had been waiting with the kids.

Henry and Roland were both happily sipping on some dark chocolate as the Queen was watching them over her untouched mug of tea.

"You alright?", Robin quietly asked her taking her hand in his whilst taking the seat opposite her.

She smiled but didn't say anything in return.

"Everything will be fine", Robin said rubbing his thumb over her knuckles softly.

She smiled then, "I hope so."

Roland and Henry were engaged in their own conversation about how boring it had been in the Enchanted Forest without ice cream and Henry had told Roland about how much he had missed his little brother in the last few weeks and how happy he was that he was back with him.

Gina and Robin observed the two kids and the two adults both couldn't hide their smiles.

"Promise me they won't get separated again like this", she said looking over at Robin.

"I'll certainly fight for this not to happen", he said.

"So have you thought of any names yet?", Robin asked.

She smiled, "I've talked to Regina about it. I think you'll find out when the time's right." They were almost whispering now not wanting Roland to hear about the possibility of there being two Reginas but the two kids were still laughing and talking about anything and everything they had in mind.

* * *

Meanwhile Regina was knocking on Tinkerbell's door and was surprised to be greeted by Maleficent's familiar face a few seconds later.

"Hey Mal", Regina said hugging her friend.

Tink appeared a few seconds later, "come on in, Regina", she said.

Regina greeted Tink with a hug as well and after letting go she noticed their unfamiliar casual choice of clothing, "uhm did I miss something?", she asked.

"No", Mal said walking into the kitchen, "I was just having breakfast on a Sunday with my girlfriend. Do you want some coffee?"

"Girlfriend?", Regina asked looking from Mal to Tink.

"Do you want coffee or not?", Mal asked not turning around.

"I'll take some tea if you don't mind", Regina said.

Mal almost choked, "tea? You drink tea?"

"Well maybe we should all sit down", Tink said.

"Maybe we should", Regina said and took one of the free chairs whilst Tink sat down next to her and Mal walked over to them with a steaming mug setting that in front of Regina before sitting down opposite them.

"So tea?", Tink asked.

"Girlfriend first", Regina said.

"Well", Mal said, "we kind of got closer and figured out we had a lot in common in recent weeks. And well yeah."

"I'm happy for the two of you", Regina said smiling, "I just didn't see it coming."

"So you and tea?", Mal asked then.

"Ok well", Regina said, "Robin's back and so is the Queen and her and me are pregnant."

"What?", Tink asked.

"Yeah", Regina said, "and I, well we, need your help."

"Congratulations", Mal said, "but how?"

A long time ago Regina had told Mal that she couldn't get pregnant, "I don't know how, I still need to figure that out but there are more important things right now. We need to get the Queen and me into being one person again as soon as possible.  
Her and me have found something with Henry's help", she said placing the small paper with the spell on it on the table.

Tink and Mal were both reading it before simultaneously saying, "ah that sounds easy then."

"So you're in?", Regina asked.

"Of course", Tink said, "when do we do that?"

"The Queen, Robin and me thought it was best if we do it today. She just wanted to have one last breakfast with Robin and the kids in case things might not go as planned."

"So how are you dealing with her, I mean yourself, I mean, well", Mal said.

Regina sighed, "it's not easy but then again she's not someone else. She is me. I am her. Just not completely right now but we will be again soon. So it's more than alright that we both love him and he loves both of us."

Tink smiled, "that's wonderful. It should work out though."

"What do you think will happen of the babies?", Mal asked then.

"I don't know exactly", Regina said, "she has talked to Whale yesterday and he thinks that quite likely it will just become one child, like me and her will become one person again if that makes any sense. And so far that sounds quite logically." Truthfully the not knowing what might happen to the babies was freaking Regina out.

"Hmmm yeah", Mal agreed, "we should keep an eye on it though."

"We will", Regina said, "and I might not have the best past with Whale but he's a great doctor and he owes me something so therefore he said he'll be there and check on everything."

"That's great", Tink said, "maybe we could help with that as well."

"Yeah", Mal said, "just to make sure and you need us there anyway."

"Thank you", Regina said.

"So how did Robin come back?", Tink asked then.

"He told me that the Queen resurrected him sharing a part of her soul."

"Wait, so he's alive because of sharing her soul?", Mal asked.

Regina just nodded, "do you think..?"

"There might be complications?", Tink cut her off saying, "I'm not sure. But I haven't heard of this method of resurrecting a person before. Then again soulmates are very rare to find so I think we can just hope and see what will happen."

Regina sighed, "I should've known there was some catch to it."

Tinkerbell grabbed her hand, "hey, don't do that. We don't know that yet. Maybe it will all just work out as planned. You have to believe in the two, three of you a little more, Regina."

"You're right, let's get this over with", Regina said. Trying to convince herself that the fairy was right. But was she?


End file.
